Here's To The Night
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Zelgadis is leaving to find his cure. 'Why so soon - Why him' Amelia wonders. Now it's up to Zelgadis to make the choice; Amelia, or his cure...


Here's to the night  
  
By: Eve 6  
  
-------------------------------  
  
So denied,  
  
So I lied,  
  
Are you the now or never kind...  
  
***  
  
"You're what?!?" Lina shouted, pounding her hands onto the table as she stood up.  
  
Zelgadis looked down at the mug in his hand. "I'm leaving." He couldn't stand to say the words, but he knew what had to be done.  
  
Amelia sat still in her chair, not knowing what to do or say. She could feel the tears welding up in her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't let everyone see her cry.  
  
***  
  
In a day,  
  
And a day love,  
  
I'm gonna be gone for good again...  
  
***  
  
Lina sat back down in her chair, suddenly calm. "If that is what you want to do, then, I'm not going to stop you." She said, giving in to his choice.  
  
With a confused look, Gourry watched the whole scene. He didn't quit understand, but it didn't really matter. He had nothing to do with it. It was Zelgadis' choice if he left or not.  
  
"Excuse me." Amelia said quietly, then she stood and made her way up the stairs to the room she was renting.  
  
***  
  
Are you willing,  
  
To be had,  
  
Are you cool with just tonight...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis watched as Amelia walked away. He couldn't help but feel a lump of guilt in his throat.  
  
"So, when are you leaving?" Lina asked, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"In the morning." Zelgadis replied, looking at the spot on the stairs where he had the last glance at Amelia. "I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"That soon?" Gourry asked, but was replied with a nod.  
  
***  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well...  
  
***  
  
"I think... I'm going to go to bed." Zelgadis explained, turning from the table. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
Lina and Gourry went back to their eating. "G'night Zel!" Lina shouted through mouth fulls of noodles.  
  
Zelgadis walked slowly up the stairs, and stopped in the middle of a right or left turn.  
  
***  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
  
Here's to good-bye...  
  
***  
  
The sound of small whimpers floated through the hall. Zelgadis turned to the left and eyed Amelia's room. Her door had been left open a few inches, and a dim light pored into the hall.  
  
(Damn it Amelia.) Zelgadis thought to himself. (Why do your cries have such a deep effect on me?) he asked himself. He walked to his left and stopped in front of her room.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon...  
  
***  
  
He observed her as she cried into her palms. "Why...?" she asked herself, through her sobs. "Why so soon? And why him?"  
  
***  
  
Put your name,  
  
On the line,  
  
Along with place and time...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis crept slowly behind her, and placed a conforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Amelia straightened the second she felt his hand touch her skin. She wiped away her tears as good as she could. "Y-yes? What is it?" she questioned, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Amelia... I..." Zelgadis hesitated, trying to find the right words. "It isn't like I want to go. I have to." He continued. "Do you understand?"  
  
***  
  
Wanna stay,  
  
Not to go,  
  
I wanna ditch the logical...  
  
***  
  
Amelia shook her head hastily. "No! That is just it! I don't understand!" She cried, pushing her fists against her thighs.  
  
"I-I don't know how to explain it, Amelia." He stuttered. "This cure is so important to me. You know that."  
  
"More important than me?" She asked, turning, and looking intensely into his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis didn't know what to say. "Amelia... I..." he couldn't think of the words.  
  
She shook her head, her hair falling over her face. "Just... Just don't say anything." Amelia ordered. "I don't want to hear your answer." She moved away from him, now sitting on the corner of her bed.  
  
***  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry,  
  
Here's to good-bye,  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon...  
  
***  
  
(Why is she doing this? Of course I know what is more important. It's my cure... Isn't it?) He questioned himself. (No! My cure! That is all that is important to me right now!) He eyed Amelia, her shoulders began moving up and down as the tears fell once more.  
  
(I'm so stupid.) Amelia thought to herself. (Why did I say that? I just came out of know where, and, and I asked him that!)  
  
Zelgadis realized now what was really more important to him. It wasn't his cure, or his coffee, it was the girl who saw him for him, and not as a chimeric freak.  
  
***  
  
All my time is froze in motion,  
  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more,  
  
Don't let me let you go...  
  
***  
  
"It's you." Zelgadis whispered softly.  
  
Amelia's eyes widened. (Did he just say that?) She looked up to see Zelgadis inches from her.  
  
Zelgadis stared into her brilliant blue eyes. "I choose you over my cure."  
  
***  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well...  
  
***  
  
Amelia's heart jerked at his words, then lifted happily. "Oh Zelgadis- kun!" She reached forward and rapped her arms around his neck softly.  
  
***  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Then, her grin was covered by his lips in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
Here's to good-bye  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon.  
  
***  
  
"Are you still going to leave?" Amelia asked once the kiss had ended.  
  
Zelgadis smirked. "I might."  
  
An angry expression crossed her face, but was quickly wiped away as Lina and Gourry entered her room.  
  
***  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry...  
  
***  
  
"uhh..." Lina and Gourry stood, jaw dropped. "Sorry to interrupt!" Lina exclaimed, grabbing Gourry's arm and quickly exiting the room.  
  
Amelia giggled slightly, then kissed Zelgadis again. "I hope you know I was joking. I'm not going to leave." Zelgadis said.  
  
Amelia nodded in reply, then the kiss continued.  
  
***  
  
Here's to good-bye  
  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I wrote this back in '00, and I know it's not very good... I'm going to re- write it sometime soon, and then I'll put that up. But for now, you're stuck with this ol' thing. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you wish.  
  
-Abeo 


End file.
